


Toothbrush

by FoxfireRose, MizzMustache



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hush Hush, Reid, Spencer - Freeform, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Toothbrush, criminal minds - Freeform, relationship, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxfireRose/pseuds/FoxfireRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzMustache/pseuds/MizzMustache
Summary: A very short fic inspired by the song Toothbrush by DNCE || A secret relationship with Reid.





	

A sigh echoed on the walls of the room and the curtains whispered against the slight breeze coming from the ajar window, letting the smallest ray of sunshine pilfer through the crevices of the fabric. In the bleariness of her vision, she found spinning blades of a ceiling fan overhead, somehow silent despite their rotation. Before she could turn her head to look anywhere else, the mattress shifted and conformed to the body moving next to hers. An arm found her midsection and a pair of lips found her cheek in a soft, sleepy kiss with the tip of a nose brushing hr skin. Her eyelids closed over her irises and she exhaled in satisfaction, turning her head into the kiss. 

“Good morning,” she mumbled, a smile on her lips as the other pair trailed from her cheek to her jawline, and down to her neck. A pleased hum rumbled in her throat. “Spencer-”

His name slipped from her lips in a small gasp, his sloppy lips finding the spot that he’d favored the night before somewhere at the nape of her neck.

“ _ Spencer _ , we have  _ work  _ and-”

“It’s still early,” he mumbled against her skin, earning a sleepy giggle at his checking of the clock on the wall behind her. When he met no further protest, he rolled closer, ungracefully planting himself atop her and somehow keeping those lips in contact with her skin. “Who knows the next time we’ll get to-”

A harsh vibration interrupted his words, drowning out his pleasantries in her ear as her brain focused on the cell phone at the bedside table. “Reid, that’s probably work.” Her hand stretched for the cellular device, but didn’t find the phone, only managing to grab sheets.

He mumbled against her collarbone in an incoherent fashion, lips parting from her skin for a moment and he hesitated, seemingly unsure of what to do about the situation.

She went to protest, to say that it could wait, but instead another sound ran from her tongue at the new attention from his hands - slow and gentle hands that found places on her body that were still feeling the affects from the night before. His touch was warm and slightly hesitant, as if asking permission.

And just when she was about to take him in her arms and accept the man hovering over her, both phones in the room began to sound off again, one ringing a loudly cheerful tone and the other vibrating against the wooden bedside table.

After a few rings, the pair parted reluctantly to reach for respective devices, both answering at the same time, then going silent as they were debriefed and requested on scene.

“I’ll be right there.”

“Understood, see you soon.”

And just like that, their moment was over, both parties taking one last look into the other’s eyes, one last kiss that lingered in longing, and then the two rolled opposite directions and from the bed.

Spencer showered while she clothed herself, brushed her wild hair, and was in the process of brushing her teeth when the man was heading for the door.

“You can leave that here, if you wish,” he spoke, pausing at the door. “We’ll keep it hush.” A crooked smile painted his lips a colorful hue as he nodded at the object in her hand.

She grinned around the toothbrush and waved, watching as Spencer grabbed his suit coat and closed the door behind himself. She hesitated for a moment,  making sure that when she left, no other would see that they had been together overnight.

And then she set the brush down on his bathroom counter, slipped on her heels, and slipped out the door as well, headed to the same office as the other.

She could only hope no one would notice that it was the same outfit as the day before. 


End file.
